Operation Slumber
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: Every year the girls of Condor Studios have a massive slumber party,this year however the guys are going undercover to find out just what goes on. What does go on behind closed doors, CDC is about find out first hand. Channy ignore the crap summary :D
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers-wrte raiv ibni tbae eirw**

**Operation Slumber**

**CPOV**

"The parties tonight girls, they'll be gossip and enough ice cream to refloat the titanic!" beamed Sonny to her large audience of girls.

As per every year Sonny has invited all the girls to a massive, girl only, sleep over where they gossip on all the boys.

Every year us guys dont get invited and miss out on all the fun, well not this year!

On the other side of the dinner hall i have recruited all the guys together ready to undertake this dangerous mission, operation Slumber.

"Now guys intelligence informs me that the party is to take place tonight at enemie M's house on the other side of town..." i began.

"Whose enemy M?" asked Nico confused.

"Monroe you idiot! Focus Nico we can't afford to make mistakes on this. This operation will be very complex but effective. We have all the technology we require in order for this to work we just need one thing..." i paused for dramatic effect.

"... someone to pose as a girl to get inside." I looked around for a volunteer, only to find everyone staring right at me.

"Your not suggesting..." i laughed nervously.

"Chad you do have girly long hair and a baby face. "Said nico guiltily.

I scowled at him evily then sighed, "Fine i'll do it, but its not gonna be easy getting in."

"Step one, one of you will put on a mother like voice and phone enemy m's mom posing as a mother new to the neighbourhood with a child who doesnt fit in much. Ask her if your "daughter" can tag along to the party to try and start bonding with the other girls.

Step two, i enter the house wearing the appropraite protective clothing of course. I take with me recording equipment thats well disguised in order to obtain information about us and any secret plans they have instore.

Step three, once all information has been gathered i flee the scene without arousing their suspicion.

If this all goes to plan we can finally know just how they think. Gentlemen, tonight we become men."

**SPOV**

As we giggled about our plans for tonight i noticed that all the lads had huddled together and were confering about something.

Perhaps they too had a party install, however they are far too unorganised and are boring anyway.

Chad stood infront of them briefing them almost, like a leader readying his troops for war. War on what?

I always admired Chad's ability to take charge, however when he tries to boss me around its a different story.

By now i had realised id been staring at him for a good ten secounds and i had carved a small heart in the table with my fork.

"Sonny what are you staring..." Asked tawni before interupting herself with childish giggles.

"I should've known, when will you just tell the poor guy your crushing on him before he finds out" Said tawni like some kind of love guru.

"Im not in love with Chad tawni, i think i have to tell you this every day!" i replied furiously.

"Then explain them!" replied tawni pointing to the numerous love hearts carved into the table.

"That could have been anyone!" i shrugged.

She pointed at a carving reading _SM+CDC_. I placed my hands over it defeated, "whats your point?"

"Maybe you should invite him to the party, it would be your chance" smiled tawni.

By god i think tawni actually just had i good idea. I looked around me quickly.

"What are you doing Sonny?" asked tawni confused.

"Looking for flying pigs i replied, "anyway i can't its girls only!" i folded my arms and the others agreed.

"Even if he is a dream boat" murmered some other girl.

We all nodded and sighed together.

I looked back over to Chad to see they had left, leaving their usual destruction and rubbish behind them.

**CPOV**

Meanwhile in Guy headquarters... or the old janitors closet a secret meeting was underway.

"Chad we have three hours to make you look like a girl, the phone call's been made and your in. This had better work or your a laughing stock dude."

Grady's words didnt fill me with much confidence, however i was looking for instructions on how to put lipstick on on the tube anyway so my confidence wasnt exactly brilliant.

"Chad im pretty sure lipstick doesnt go on your cheek" said one guy.

"And how do you know smarty pants?" i replied still trying to put lipstick on.

"Because its called LIP stick not cheekstick." We laughed at the insanity of this whole thing however we were all terrified of just how this was going to turn out.

Once i was fully suited up and all my technology was finished being checked then correctly stored i briefed my men for the final time.

"Yes this mission will be a dangerous one, and i know i may not come back alive or worse I could come back as one of them, we all knew that was a risk. But just know that whatever happens... Guys rule!" i held my right hand high in a _rock _symbol.

This wont be easy but those girls are hiding things we couldnt even begin to imagine.

A few hundred yards from her house my men began to get in their positions, some in bushes and trees setting up communications and observation technology.

"Testing testing" i spoke aloud holding my ear.

"We read you Chad, waiting for further instructions." Came a voice from my ear.

I breathed deep and began my journey, my high heels rubbed my feet raw and my bra chafed my back. I couldnt help but think _girls where this every day?_

I stood infront of her doors, my heart pounded with fear abd sweat broke out on my forhead.

I knocked three times on the door and awaited a response.

**I hope you liked that and please leave a review.**

**X x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks loads for the great reviews guys, your all AWESOME :D**

**Hope you enjoy chap two and thanks for reading :)**

**Operation Slumber**

**Chapter two**

**CPOV**

As footsteps approached the door my heart started to beat faster, my bra got tighter and my wig started to itch.

This is a wierd day in the life of Chad Dylan Cooper, one that my parents never need know of!

The door swung open revealing girls in PJ's running around throwing things amongst themselves, loud music blasted my face, almost knocking my wig right off.

Sonny was at the door, also in her pj's i might add, she grabbed my wrist and sparing no time she pulled me in harshly and slammed the door.

On the outside of the house my men waited patiently observing the operation, taking notes on anything out of the ordinary.

This whole operation was planned out with every tiny detail accounted for, all except one tiny thing.

Should i be discovered, i would have to flee for my life, that would be pot luck.

Outside my men were armed with BB guns, however a girl thats been lied to is more powerful than anything ive yet encountered.

Meanwhile inside the house of enemy M, my investigation had begun.

Enemy M walked me through the chaos and pizza boxes to where i could put my bag.

I placed it down, she noticed the padlock on top but chose to ignore it, thank god for that.

She smiled at sympathetically, "I didnt know you had moved here, i mean i havent seen you around anywhere." She paused "Ah well this is a party and your not in PJ's, thats like against the law or something!" we laughed, i tried to sound girly.

"I'll get changed, just give me a minute" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I walked into the bathroom with my PJ's and locked myself in.

Once in i inspected the window to see if it was a suitable means of escape, rats... locked.

Once i finished changing i began to quietly speak to my troops.

"Condor to wide load, Condor to wide load..." i awaited response.

"I hate that name Chad, why cant i be condor?" aske grady angrily.

"Grady are you wearing a wig?..."

"No" he replied sadly.

"How about a bra?" same response.

"Then i get to be Condor! Now as i was saying so far ive discovered that they fill themselves with sugar so that they cannot be caught offguard. Also they appear to be training with weopans, some kind of white square, they fight furiously and skillfully."

"Dear god Condor, are you safe with them?"

"im going to try and harness some of there strange fighting styles and maybe even get one to teach me!" A kncok at the door cause my heart to jump.

"Are you alright in there?" i think its Sonny.

"Yeah im just coming out, i could'nt find my PJ's for a second there." I replied quickly and without hesitation.

I checked myself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, wigs in place and bra isnt back to front or something.

I looked around the corridoor to find that the running girls had dissapeared and everything had become silent.

Walking through unfamiliar territory i kept my wits about me.

I looked around for them until i came to the front room, in there they were gathered in a circle laughing.

I stood at the doorway watching, taking mental notes of all the wierd ways they communicated.

One spotted me and beckoned me, i walked over and sat down joining in with the fun.

They were taking it in turns to share scary stories, they all giggled with excitement and fear as their stories revealed twists and turns and eventually a easily predictable ending, like _he was calling from inside the house!!_

"What about you new girl, have got a story to share?" Asked enemy M, she had a smirk on her face.

I nodded happily and she handed me the torch.

The lights went down and i switched on the torch, i began my story.

"A small child left alone while her mother goes out to dinner, her mother had said _if you get scared put your hand behind the sofa and let the dog lick your hand, then you wont be scared_. Obviously being a little kid she believed her.

When the little girl heard a drip upstairs from the bathroom taps she reached behind the sofa, the dog licked her hand and her fear went away. An hour later she heard the noise once more, she reached behind the sofa only to feel the lick more faint.

Still scared the girl entered the bathroom to find written on the mirror _whose been licking your hand?_ And the dog hung from the roof dead."

We all shuddered and screamed together at the cheesey ending and the torch was passed on, if you pardon the pun.

Once everyone was all out of fear, the lights came on and everyone came closer.

They all hugged pillows close and were smiling right at enemy M.

"So Sonny, spill everything. No more lies!" everyone giggled.

_Note to self, enemy M has secrets that could be of some significance._

While i was thinking, enemy M became more and more red as if she was embaressed about something.

The pressure finally got to enemy M and she blurted out "fine i'll tell just stop nagging me!" she folded her arms defeated and pouted chilishly.

"It all started a couple weeks ago when i missed my bus, it was raining hard and i was trecking home a good 3 miles. But before i got ten meters my right heel broke right off..." some girls gasped and i rolled my eyes,"... before i completely went coocoo and started hitting random pedestrians with my shoe heel a car pulled round the corner and stopped infront of me.

Inside was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper..." suddenly everything began to make sense.

I realised why she was embaressed and although i denied it i to had been having thoughts about her.

This is stuff no one needs to hear... "his hair was perfect as always..." she started.

Well maybe i can stick around a little longer, i thought to myself.

**I hope you enjoyed my story so far, what happens in Sonny's story, and is she about to tell everything right in Chad's face?**

**Youll just have to wait :D**

**Xxx PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, sorry to take forever with this update, however I work full time for the Army and I don't get a lot of spare time.**

**Hope you enjoy x x x**

**Operation Slumber**

**Chapter three**

**SPOV**

Revealing my secrets is not one of my strong points, despite being a girl I usually keep secrets within a BFF radius. However being the annual sleep over, a little story about Chad couldn't do any harm could it, although...

_Who is this new girl? _I thought to myself as I tried to tell my tale.

"... Chad rolled down his car window and just smiled, my hair was soaking and my ankles throbbed, I was getting in that car no matter how much he refused. But before I could hurl myself straight into the back seat he did something really unexpected..."

The girls around me giggled as they were loving the story, they passed around ice cream and platted each other's hair as they listened ever so patiently and inquisitively.

"... to my surprise Chad offered me a lift, I put on an _if I must face _and hopped straight in next to him..."

I'm guessing at this point the girls were getting ready for the good bit, because they all closed up real tight and hugged their pillows. Teddies sprawled all over the floor and ice cream tubs lay empty and scattered.

I smiled at the girls like their captor slowly telling them just what I have in store.

"Then what sonny?" asked the girl next to me in the red PJ's, "don't leave us in suspense!" she squealed in joy.

"Well..." I started and lowered myself to their level "... just a few hours ago we had been having our usual "argument" but this time it was different. It was his turn to repeat himself but instead he just looked at me funny. A look I'd never seen him give..."

It still confuses me to this day, that look may never become apparent to me.

"... anyway without knowing it, I too was staring at him. His eyes just seemed to be more blue than usual and his lips more red. His hair just seemed to sway perfectly and his smile made my heart jump around wildly. He held my hand ever so tight as if he never wanted to let go, I didn't want him to..."

The new girl was very red, blond hair seemed to poke out her brown hair... wait a minute, is that a wig..?!

I raced over and pulled her wig clean off... "That is a wig... CHAD DYLAN _SNAKE IN THE GRASS_ COOPER?!!" I screamed at him!

His eyes were wide with horror; he hopped up quickly losing his bra as he did.

He ran clean for the front door, only to find a lot of angry girls blocking his way.

He turned round to see me and two others holding rope and duck tape.

He placed his finger in his ear and shouted "abort abort I'm discovered noo...." despite his struggle we had him tied and taped up to a chair with little effort, this sneaky boy is getting what's coming to him.

He sat patiently in his chair not making a noise, probably because of how tight we had the rope and the three layers of duck tape across his gob.

**CPOV**

A few moments had passed since my capture; they had since turned off the lights and disappeared from view.

Despite them being _only girls _the fear I felt for my life was very real.

In my face, without warning, a light began to shine right in my face. My vision distorted and the source very unclear.

A familiar voice came from the shadows; it brought fear to my heart.

"Chad... we have a few questions and a lot of demands..."

**Hope you enjoyed, enjoy the cliff hanger :P**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheers for reading guys it really means alot. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed my last chapter, heres another :P**

**hope you enjoy **

**x x x x**

**Operation Slumber**

**Chapter four**

**CPOV**

I found myself tied to a chair, in nothing more than boxer shorts and a bra that didn't suit me.

A strong light shined in my face and horrifying sillouhettes moved around me as i feared for my life.

"What do you want?" i demanded fearfully.

"Oh no you don't, well ask the questions." the voice was female and firm. Whoever was speaking had a burning desire to rip out my hairs one at a time and feed them to me.

"Chad, nice job.." i was confused, was she actually complimenting me?

"Your plan was remarkable... for a guy that is. You covered almost every detail except one... your hair Chad, you spend so long on your hair normally, why not this time?"

Her words almost hurt me, almost like she was in fact attacking my intelligence.

A hand grabbed the lamp and moved it to the side revealing her face, it was Sonny.

"Chad, are you scared?" she was very serious, her tone was robotic and emotionless. She scared me deeply. But she doesnt need to know that.

"You girls don't scare me, ive done nothing wrong..." i was int erupted before i could finish my smug sentence.

"NOTHING WRONG?!" she screamed turning the light back to me."Keep that attitude up and this will be a long night!" I swallowed hard, she knows im scared!

"Chad who were you communicating with?" asked Sonny very calm.

"I dont know what your talking about" i replied without hesitation.

In front of me dropped an ear piece and a battery pack.

"Mp3 player..." i replied nervously.

After saying it the gear out of my bag dropped one after the other, mini satelites and radio kits.

"That could be anyones..." i started.

A hand reached out of the shadows and turned over the kit revealing a sign reading _Secret agent hunk_.

"pf ft... that could still be any ones!" i replied.

"CHAD who else is that vein and self centered... OK tawni but she can't spell radio let alone operate one!" She was furious by now.

"Ok so i had some radio stuff, doesnt mean im a spy or something... what would give you that idea anyway?" i laughed nervously hopeing they fell for it. A dead silence disagreed.

"Chad i wont ask again, who were you talking to?".

"Noone, dont you trust me Sonny?" i realised how stupid that question was as i was saying it.

"Oh dear Chad, i thought you were smarter than that... punishment one!" called Sonny to the others like an order.

Arms reached out from the shadows and grabbed the duck tape clinging to my hairy right leg.

"no... no you wouldnt dare!!" i almost screamed.

Before i could blink the tape ripped clean off taking with a large clump of hair.

Fresh pain buzzed in my leg, my eyes watered alot and i screamed loud for a good five seconds. Never before had i felt such pain,

"Who were yu talking to chad?" asked sonny over my heaving breathing.

"I told you, no one!" i replied furious but determined not to grass on my comrades.

"Im sorry chad you leave me no choice... punishment two!" just then my heart stopped and i knew was coming. I could feel the duck tape in my real hair!

**Sorry about another cliff hanger, but ive got to keep you interested :P**

**x x x thanks for reading x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all great!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**x x x **

**Operation slumber**

**Chapter five**

**SPOV**

hands held tight against the tape ready to pull, however Chad had began to ball.

Fresh tears rolled down his face and his eyes begged like a puppy left out in a thunderstorm.

"Hold it girls, Chad you big baby tell us what we need to know and your hair stays attached to your head!" although i was furious at him his puppy dog eyes tore my heart to pieces.

When the girls loosed grip his tears disappeared and were replaced with a smug smile.

"Told you I'm a better actor than you Sonny!" laughed Chad.

I lunged forward ready to give him a good smack to the nose when my friends grabbed me and held me back.

Chad reeled back as far as he physically could in surprise and fear, I've never been so mad at someone.

When i had cooled down and centred myself I continued the interrogation.

"Chad last chance, otherwise you'll end up with an inwards Mohawk... who were you communicating with and what information did you leak?" I was prepared to absolutely destroy him mentally and physically.

"And if i don't?" asked Chad cheekily but with a strange charm.

"14 hours worth of my little pony special edition box set and well read you twilight until your ears bleed!" Chad's face lit up with horror.

"Okay okay, whatever you want just not the ponies or that mushy vampire book please im begging!" those puppy dog eyes were unleashed once again, and once again my heart melted like chocolate in an raging fire. How dare he look cute!

I knew that would get him... I'm still reading twilight though its awesome!

**CPOV**

At this point i realised the other flaw with my plan, a means of killing myself if interrogated.

However the idea of a cyanide pill under my tongue had never really appealed to me, id rather watch my little pony!

As i readied to answer i couldn't help but notice that Sonny looked extravagant, perhaps it was the light, or the intensity that radiated from her.

Or perhaps she's been this beautiful all along and ive just failed to notice, either way i cant seem to focus on anything else.

"This... this was part of an operation, operation slumber. For years us guys have been uninvited to your annual sleepover and we needed to find out what the big deal was. At guy sleep over's we just fart, eat and sleep, whereas here there's so much going on! You pamper each other and tell stories, and not one of you has farted yet!"

A few girls laughed and i found myself almost enjoying revealing my plan as i slowly realised just how stupid it was.

Outside my men were circling the perimeter trying to see what horrible torture was going on inside the enemies stronghold, codenamed _Sonny Hill. _However no sign of movement as all curtains were closed and all communications with me had been cut off.

"What's happening to him in there?" asked one lad to the other. He just shrugged and looked through his binoculars again.

When he pulled his face away again he shook his head with sorrow, finally accepting the face that i was indeed a lost cause.

All at once my men hung their heads low and deep in thought united they mourned their loss.

They packed up together and fled the scene leaving no trace of ever having been there,

One lad dragged behind the others as they fled, deep in the back of his mind burned the possibility that i was'nt dead, just captured. The idea ate through at his brain until it met his eyes.

It traveled down his body and stopped his legs dead in their tracks.

He shook his head in refusal, _Chad cant die, he's CHAD DYLAN COOPER _he can do anything.

He turned on the spot and began running back to the house.

He hopped a couple fences and out ran a couple guard dogs, all handbag dogs but still vicious little sods!

He scaled carefully up the wall using a vine until he came to the second story window.

Slowly he opened it and clambered in trying not to cause any noise.

Inside the room was pitch black apart from a small beam of light shining from the gap under the door.

On the other side of the door he could hear girls talking, he only received a couple words, not enough to make sense of.

"I think Sonny is definitely just playing with him, there's no way shed be this merciful normally." Her words worried him, not for my welfare, but for his own.

Slowly he gripped the handle and turned it. He had heard footsteps meaning the girl was on her own, the perfect chance to strike.

The door slid quietly towards me revealing a girl stood twiddling her fingers in the corridor.

In her ears were earphones, he could just about hear the song _la la land _being blasted through them.

Meanwhile i remained incapacitated by duck tape and rope, Sonny was giggling to herself.

"What's so funny hot stuff?" i asked exhausted, I've spent the past four hours watching my little pony whilst listening to their favourite Twilight extracts, my mind felt melted to mush.

"Chad was it really a good idea to write your name in the wig, ""if found please return to CHAD DYLAN COOPER"" you're not very smart are you?" she chuckled.

"Sonny if beauty has limits, then surely my limits have beauty?" i said trying to sound profound.

"Thats... kinda deep chad..." she started to laugh.

I found myself blushing but also being unable to stop laughing with her, her smile warmed me weirdly.

However our laughing was interrupted by a girl entering the room with a very concerned and serious look about her, she obviously had bad news.

"Sonny! We think someone else has infiltrated the house, we found Amanda unconscious upstairs!".....

**Another chapter another cliff hanger, **

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :D!!!! **

**Please leave a review :)**

**x x x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks to ALL my readers and bigger thanks for the well nice reviews!**

**I love writing these stories and great readers like you guys make it **

**twice as awesome!**

**Hope you enjoy, please review :D**

**x x x**

**Operation Slumber**

**Chapter 6**

**MMPOV (mystery man)**

I snook up right behind her, in my right hand was a unicorn toy i had just picked up.

I held it above my head in both hands and brought it down onto her head with all my strength.

However all that happened was a loud squeek and the toy seemed to deflate on contact.

The girl turned around confused and her eyes went wide when she saw me.

She opened her mouth to scream, i hushed her quick. Im gonna have to make a trade or something.

From my pocket i removed a twilight book, got her! However her face was concrete, "ive read that one four times, who hasn't?"

I then removed the dvd, all things i picked up from the room i just came from.

She shook her head, "i can recite it word for word." she was proud of the fact.

My life has always been the same story. Fall in love with a girl, she finds out and my heart gets broken. Is it wrong for someone to give up on love? When your whole life is spent regretting leaving a girl or getting left by one, you make it so you cant regret.

Im 5ft 5 with short blonde hair and blue eyes, im of moderate build, im home on leave from army training. A great way to spend my leave, putting what i had been taught into practice.

Somehow i see the running coming in handy!

My hood was up denying her vision of my face, probably for the best. If she could see me she could remember me later.

Amanda however looked like a girl who could have any man she blinked twice at. Long brown hair down to her shoulders that shone in the light like hundreds of silk threads.

Her face was a tanned pink and perfect in every way. Everything down to her smile looked perfect like a picasso painting.

I snapped myself out of my trance and tried to think of something i could trade.

"You know ive not even seen your face, lets start with that." She smiled eadgerly.

She came close, my heart jumped a step and my mind grinded hard trying to figure out what shes doing.

Her hands reached out slowly towards my hood, but before she could grab it turned my head away and her hands reeled back disapointed.

Her head bowed low, still i faced away.

As she turned to walkaway i grabbed her arm. She turned to face me, her face lit up and i moved in for the kiss.

As we kissed fireworks exploded and our hearts became one beating drum of love.

Quickly i feld the scene into the shadows, she was left speachless and in awe.

She held her hand to her head and with a sigh collapsed to the floor. Unconcious but dreaming of love.

**SPOV**

Just what i need, an intruder just when im getting close to Chad. To make things worse we have amanda in a heap on the floor.

Whoever this intruder is has done this before, perhaps has a little sister or something.

Behind me was a quiet moan, i turned to see Amanda come to. She looked around confused, she remembered something and sighed lovingly grabbing a nearby pillow and hugging it tight.

"Amanda?" i asked almost concerned.

The pillow lowered from her face slowly revealing her face unconvincingly serious, "sorry about that, im just suffering from... post traumatic stress... yeah thats it!"

"Whatever, do you remember who knocked you out?" i asked desperate for even a tiny bit of information.

She shook her head, "He hit me from behind, he was very mysterious... i mean you know like a ninja or something." she sighed head on hand staring blankly into the distance.

I looked away concerned, "anyway... something needs to be done, and amanda needs some kind of medication." Although i was joking peoples reactions told me that they were on edge.

Chads faced showed a sign of hope, damn! ive just spent the past half an hour destroying his morale.

Time to take charge and do something, "Right Amanda because of your condition im leaving you in charge of soppy pants over here..."

"Hay!" interjected Chad offended, as if i cared.

"Anyway... racheal and becci you two are to go to where amanda was and sweep the area, he could still be there." The rest i want you to organise amongst yourselves where you will look throughout the house, i already know where hes headed so im off." i turned to chad.

With a smile i said "And chad... dont go no where, okay?" i smiled, he returned the favour.

**CPOV**

Sat in my torture chair, the duck tape began to loosen slightly however it clung onto my hairs just as well, i dared not even move.

They could have at least left my trousers on, i mean come on!

Anyway if this mystery man thinks hes busting me out he better get used to sitting still, all he has to look forward to is a similar fate to mine.

I noticed amanda sat alone smiling about something.

"Who's here amanda? Im not as dumb as sonny has you to believe, you know who it is."

She looked down guiltily. "I never saw his face..." she began.

"But you got a good taste didnt you?" i smiled at her.

Her face went red almost instantly, like a tomato ripening.

"How do you know?" she asked confused.

"Simple, youve kissed that pillow at least twenty times now." we both burst out laughing.

Our laughing was interupted by a strange sound outside the door.

The door handle turned so slowly, almost like it wasnt moving.

The door opened towards us, all we could see was the silhouette of some shadowy figure. Is it my saviour?

**Thats all for now folks, Will mystery man be able to help chad, or is he doomed to?**

**Will amanda help him with his task or is she more devoted to Sonny?**

**All will be revelead in the next chapter :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise to all readers about the time it took to add these latest chapters but internet has been down in the barracks for a while now, anyway i hope you enjoy.**

**Operation Slumber **

**chapter 7**

**SPOV**

I was all alone, the intruder has disabled electricity to the entire house.

Alone in a pitch black corridor, you can feel a million miles from home when in the dark, shadows pass in front of your face telling your eyes a far more terrifying story than reality.

One can see anything but the truth in the dark, my true fears illustrated themselves everywhere as i proceeded, clowns stood in neat lines either side of the hallway staring inwards towards me, some smiled others frowned.

In their hands either gag like objects, or just blades of some description.

I merely blink twice and rub my eyes and im alone again, the clown army gone again. Leaving me with the shadows.

Although this intruder has annoyed me i have to respect his ingenuity and bravery for setting foot in my house.

Lights above my head buzzed into life and illuminated the corridor.

Steph obviously reconnected our electricity and gave us the edge once more.

Victorious i about turned to check up on Chad.

However all i saw was a hooded figure stood close and a bag covering me.

Darkness absorbed my vision then my mind, i found that in my unconsciousness my mind fell endlessly through an abyss of black.

**MMPOV**

I entered chads _cell_, he sat facing the floor tied to a chair, the room empty apart from a small group of boxes in the corner.

Behind the boxes sat Amanda breathing heavily despite not being afraid, just nervous.

She jumped out yelling, only to find nothing. An empty chair, and an empty room.

She did not feel worried about Chad's escape, just disappointment at not meeting her mystery man.

However when trying to step back she was stopped by a man blocking her path, she recognised his build and blood filled her face.

**APOV**

Moonlight shined through the window onto his chest, it revealed his mouth poking out of the hood and some spiky blounde hairs pertruding from the hood aswell.

His lips were all she could look at, their taste was all she cared for.

When they began to speak her heart almost melted.

"Boo, dont be scared beautiful, im not a ghost... but only just" he smiled a brilliant smile.

I gasped lovingly, "oh god..."

My sentence was int erupted by the conflict of our lips, but before i could hold onto him he was gone once again and my lips were left wanting.

The door behind me swung open revealing a furious Sonny, she flicked on the light revealing nothing. He had been stood in a corner... and now hes gone.

"Wheres Chad, Amanda? How the hell did he get out?!" she was almost screaming with fury.

Still speechless i squeezed out a couple words, "i dont know sonny..." i looked outside the window to see a shadowy figure stood on a tree branch staring in, his blue eyes shined in the moonlight like flawless sap hires.

"... i just dont know"

**SPOV**

I hissed with fury and disappointment, this whole night was going to be my big chance to get to know Chad, and thanks to miss day dream over there its all over.

I had just been tied up in a bag fearing for my life, when sophie found me. That god dam mystery man was good, too good.

Sophie removed from her pyjama pocket two pieces of A4, oonce i finished dusting myself off i snatched them almost ungratefully.

It read:

_Private Pooler,age 17, Royal signals, based AFC Harrogate. Trained in weopan handling, military warefare and communications. Currently on leave._

Thats all it said accompanied by a picture of a boy of 17 in military uniform, blonde hair. His sides were shaved to a standard but the top was slightly long and spiky. bright blue eyes and a thin scar running down his eye.

I rushed straight down to chads _cell_ to make sure he was still there.

I was furious at the sight, however unsupprised. Amanda filled me in.

She just stared out the window, lightning flashed and she broke away, like whatever she was looking at dissapeared with the flash.

About half an hour later the sleep over had carried on and everyone was once again enjoying themselves. However me and Amanda sat wondering just what could of happened.

A knock at the door nocked me out of my trance, i opened it expecting a pizza delivery guy, i was wrong.

There stood chad, drenched with rain. He came back?!

In his hand were flowers fresh out the ground and a pillow, "am i too late for the sleep over?" he asked with an adorable smile.

I giggled dragging him inside, as i did our chests met, he looked down straight into my eyes and i stared back.

He threw down the pillow and the flowers, softly he combed back my hair behind my ears and with an explosion of love our lips touched.

Inside the front room amanda sat melancholy trying to forget her night.

However she couldnt help but notice the large trainers stood infront of her.

Following the dark jeans up, past the dark hoody up to his head, she had her mystery man.

She stood slowly and approached, with her hands she reached for his hood, cautiously he graped her hands and pulled back his hood with her.

As she did long blonde hair swayed down just below his ears and wafted her his sweet smell.

His eyes were more beautiful up close, however a thin scar ran down from above his eyebrow down, over his eye and just above his cheek.

She could see why he refused to show his face however the scar was not ugly or unsightly.

She ran her finger over his scar and in shock he couldnt quite understand her acceptance of his abnormality.

However as their lips met and their eyes were shut he realised that he didnt need to.

**Thats all for now, i apologise for a terrible ending.**

**Thanks for reading, all you guys are amazing, the reviews were sooo nice and you all gave my story a chance and i just hope you liked reading it as much as i loved writing it!! :D Thanks looads and love you all**

**xxx**


End file.
